For a Love Like That
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Daisy comes to start the fire in Lady Grantham's room one morning and she is shocked (and slightly scared) at what she sees. A spin-off of another fic I'm working on called: "Five Times William Walked (or Ran) Away: A Cobert fanfic with a terrified 2nd Footman guest in every chapter."


**For A Love Like That**

**Author's Note: Alright, since Daisy is the one who does the fires, I couldn't very well have made this a part of another fic I'm working on that involves William accidentally witnessing moments between Lord and Lady Grantham that are rather private in their nature. So, here it goes. Daisy becoming uncomfortable because of her employers.**

Daisy went about her morning as she usually did. Remaining almost silent while lighting the fires for the family. She had a perfect record of staying completely silent because she never saw anything that ever shocked her. Except for her first time lighting the fires, she thought His Lordship had gone missing since he wasn't in his bed, but once she entered Her Ladyship's bedroom, the mystery was solved. Lord Grantham slept on the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife gently. Not many couples in their high position slept together in the same bed. She thought it could have just been that one night, it does happen, but then for the next month, the same thing happened every morning. Lord Grantham would be found in his wife's bed by Daisy, who kept silent about the whole affair.

Finding His Lordship's bed empty and finding him in his wife's bed wouldn't ever phase Daisy after the first week or so, until that morning when she came upon a sight that nearly made her scream. Lady Mary's fire had been lit, Lady Edith's fire had been lit, Lady Sybil's had been lit and Daisy had just finished His Lordship's fire when she went into Her Ladyship's room. As usual, her husband was on the bed with her, but it was much different than all the other times Daisy had found him in her bed. This morning, neither of them were wearing any clothes.

Daisy's eyes widened in shock as she bit down on her lip to hold back her shriek. She had never seen a naked man before and now she had. She always assumed that she would go her whole life without seeing this. She went over to the fire as quickly as she could and began tending to it. She only wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Behind her, Lord Grantham started to stir. He woke, and not noticing Daisy behind him, he kissed his wife, who woke instantly and turned to face him. If she looked over His Lordship's shoulder, she would have seen Daisy, but she was too caught up in his eyes. Robert touched his wife's face and kissed her softly.

"What time is it Robert?" she asked, sleepily.

"I have no idea, my dearest one," he replied. "I'd say 5 o'clock in the morning, but that is a wild guess."

"Alright, I suppose we could get away with it, if we're quiet. It's not like we didn't do any thing with one another last night though," she replied, giggling as Robert grabbed her breast. "And last night, we were quite loud, I'm guessing. Might be best to let everyone sleep now."

"Are you sure darling, because I wouldn't mind having you moan and groan and giggle beneath me until midday," he replied, laughing and attacking her breast with kisses.

"R-Oh, Robert, yes," she moaned, shutting her eyes and griping his hair, holding him on her. Daisy quickly finished the fire and scrambled out of the room. The sound of the door closing made Cora pull Robert's head off of her and open her eyes, looking around. She noticed the fire was lit and she looked at Robert with wide eyes. "Darling, was the fire lit when you woke up?"

"I didn't look, but I don't think so," he replied. "Why?"

"I think we may have scared poor Daisy," she said. "She was here, starting the fire. Poor girl."

"Daisy?" Robert asked, leaning in to kiss Cora.

"The kitchen maid who does the fires," Cora said. "I can't believe she say you with no clothes on and my breast in your mouth."

"Well, she is quiet and maybe she didn't see anything," he replied.

"I seriously doubt that Robert," Cora said. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"Sounds good," Robert agreed. Having a poor young kitchen maid seeing the Lord of the House naked was enough to turn any one off their morning's terrific fun.

Daisy practically ran downstairs to the kitchens and got to the rest of her work, trying to erase what she had seen and heard between Lord and Lady Grantham. She didn't know much about love, but she knew, if she ever got married, she would want a marriage as loving as theirs. Oh, what she would do for a love like that.


End file.
